The present invention generally relates to the forming of pleats, folds or the like in fabrics and more specifically relates to an apparatus and method in forming pleats, folds, tucks and the like of either a parallel or non-parallel character in fabric structures such as draperies, valences and the like.
Fabric structures such as draperies valences and the like are used to decorate windows, canopy bed frames and other interior elements to provide a house with a definitive statement of interior design. One attractive aspect of these fabric structures is that they all typically possess a number of pleats, folds, and/or tucks wherein the fabric is folded upon itself. To maintain uniformity in a fabric structure such as a window treatment, it is desirable to create pleats or folds in the fabric structure that are uniform either within a single fabric structure or as between separate fabric structures. It is therefore desirable to achieve uniform folds or pleats so that the fabric structure is attractive. It is further desirable to attain uniformity of production of certain fabric structures, such as window valences which have a disposition of non-parallel pleats about a central axis because such pleat arrangements are tedious to perform by hand.
The present invention is therefore directed to a device which accurately and uniformly measures pleat width from structure to structure, thereby permitting efficient and uniform production of parallel and non-parallel pleated fabric structures.
One aspect of the present invention is directed to an apparatus for use with the forming of parallel and non-parallel tucks, folds or the like in fabric structures. In this regard, a generally rigid base is provided having a flexible, segmented forming member flexibly attached thereto. An alignment edge defined in the base member provides a reference point against which an edge portion of fabric may be aligned. The segmented forming member includes a plurality of individual plate members, or templates, which are flexibly interconnected in an overlying fashion such that adjacent templates overlie a portion of a preceding template and a portion of the base member, thereby defining "pockets" between adjacent templates. These pockets each receive a predetermined fabric extent, while the fabric is held within the pockets of the apparatus by the templates while a projecting edge of the fabric is stitched to hold the pleats or folds in place. The templates are a pliable, yet rigid material, which can easily be cut to define various predetermined pleat, fold or tuck widths in the resultant fabric structures which will remain uniform with all subsequent fabric structures formed with the device. The templates may also be provided with alignment edges which are aligned with a like alignment edge of the base member during assembly of the segmented forming member.
Another aspect of the present invention pertains to a method of forming pleats, folds, tucks and the like in fabric structures by providing an apparatus having a baseplate and a segmented cover plate having a plurality of interconnected forming plates. A length of fabric is aligned with a baseplate alignment edge and the first forming plate is folded over the fabric. The fabric is folded over the exposed, or trailing edge, of the first forming plate up to the leading edge of the second forming plate overlying the first forming plate. At this leading edge, the fabric is folded upon itself along a foldline coincident with the second forming plate leading edge and the second forming plate is folded over and onto the folded fabric, to thereby expose the second forming plate trailing edge. The fabric is then folded up and over the next exposed trailing edge and onto the second forming plate, up to the leading edge of the next overlying forming plate. The folding steps previously recited are repeated until the last forming plate is reached, whereupon the exposed open ends of the fabric structure are stitched together. After the fabric is stitched together, the fabric structure can be easily pulled sideways so that the folds or pleats leave the pockets defined in the segmented forming member.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for use in the forming of folds, pleats, tucks or the like in fabric structures wherein the apparatus includes a base member and a segmented forming member overlying the base member in which the segmented forming member is flexibly interconnected to the base member.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for use in holding a fabric in place during the forming symmetrical or non-symmetrical folds, tucks, pleats or the like in fabric structures such as curtains, draperies, garments or similar soft goods which possess an array of such folds, tucks or pleats, in which the apparatus includes a generally planar baseplate and a segmented forming member flexibly connected thereto, the forming member including at least first and second generally planar templates, the first template being hingedly connected to the base member and overlying a portion thereby, the second template being hingedly connected to the first template such that a portion of the second template overlies a portion of the first template and another portion of the second template overlies a portion of the base member, each of the first and second templates having distinct leading and trailing edges, the trailing edges thereof defining guide means for folding the fabric upon one of the templates and the leading edges thereof defining guide means for folding the fabric upon itself.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fabric holding device for use in the forming of pleats, folds, tucks or the like in fabric structures which device is easily constructed and which device provides uniform and consistent such pleats, folds and tucks in the mass production of such fabric structures.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a guide device for forming pleats, folds, tucks or the like in fabrics, which guide device includes a baseplate and a segmented guide means overlying the baseplate, the guide means including a plurality of guide members having opposing first and second guide edges, each of the guide members serving as a distance gauge to define the width or depth of individual pleats, folds or tucks in the fabric structure, the guide members holding the fabric in place so that the pleats, folds or tucks may be stitched.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method in forming pleats, tucks or folds in a fabric, the method including the steps of providing a baseplate having a segmented forming member flexibly connected thereto the forming member including a plurality of templates flexibly connected to each other; placing a predetermined quantity of cloth in a preselected position on the baseplate; folding a first template over onto the fabric; folding the fabric around and onto the first template; folding a second template onto the fabric; folding the fabric around and onto the second template; folding successive templates onto the fabric and folding the fabric into pockets created at the interconnection of the baseplates; stitching the folds in the fabric to set the pleats permanently into the fabric; and removing the fabric from the baseplate and segmented forming member.
These and other objects, features, advantages of the present invention will be clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.